1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to a removable battery assembly configured to be removed from a battery compartment, and, in particular, to a flexible handle assembly to draw the battery assembly out of the battery compartment such that the tensile force of the pulling causes an elongation at least a portion of the battery assembly that disengages battery assembly from the battery compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices that are powered by removable battery assemblies are known. Generally, a battery assembly is either locked into place on the device, or enclosed entirely within a compartment by a battery door that securely locks into place. Known mechanisms for securing battery assemblies to devices can be either difficult to operate or insecure. Generally, the more secure an engagement that is maintained by a securing mechanism, the more force, dexterity, and/or time it takes to disengage the securing mechanism. This may be frustrating for users and/or may result in reduced usage, breakage or increased wear caused by improper use, and/or other drawbacks.